A Love That Never End
by silverfox princess123
Summary: Naruto love someone, but do not want to mess up their friendship because of her feel for him. Today is his birthday. Will he find out or will they never know? Female!Naruto. SasuNaru!


**S.F.P.123: hi everybody. This one-shot story I hope you like this.**

**Naruto: why am I in this story and a girl again.**

**S.F.P.123: came on you look so cute as a girl.**

**Naruto: I may like cute as a girl, do not make me like it.**

**S.F.P.123: it my story and I not ready to write boy love boy.**

**Naruto: ok. Fine who is my lover in this story.**

**S.F.P.123: it will be... Sasuke!**

**Naruto: what? Me and Teme? Why do I have to be him?**

**S.F.P.123: come on. You two look cute together and I am writing this for a friend that like you two together.**

**Sasuke: Dobe, stop be a drama queen. Silver-chan, you was right about dobe being a girl. He act like one.**

**Naruto: what was that, TEME? I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRL!**

**Sasuke: whatever. Just shut up.**

**Naruto: fine but I not the one that like one. Is I?**

**Sasuke: dobe. Do you have a death wish?**

**Naruto: I do Not. But it the truth.**

**S.F.P.123: Naruto. Just shut up before you get hurt. Now do the right.**

**Naruto: she do not own Naruto and anyone in this story.**

**Sasuke: she do own the plot of this story and the song called, " I wish I can tell you ." she write this song.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you. Let get started.**

* * *

**A Love That Never End.**

* * *

In my all of life, there was never love for me. I know that I have friend that see me as family and love me. But that not the kind I want.

I want a love that can never be taking away you with or without a fight. A love that meant for two people. You know that this person is the one for you. That person is the miss part of you.

That person who is your only soul-mate.

But that was just wish think. Who want to be with demon girl? Noone called me that no more.

But I will never forget. I will never forget the hate, the sadness, and pain in their eyes, the beaten that was close to end my life, to be kick out from most places, and have to paid more for things that I need.

All the things they done to me, I can not hate them. I can feel their pain for these they lost. So, let them take their pain at me. I forgive them long time age, but I can not forget.

Now, most of the people in the village see me for me. Not the Kyuubi but me. I happy now. I get one of the things I wanted.

After the 4th Ninja War, I get Sasuke and his team to come to Konoha. It take lot of fighting for them not to be kill.

I even get them to tell what the Elder do and what they will do to this village and the people if they was in power. With that they was not kill and the Elder lost their power and was kick out of village.

It take a year and half for the village to warm up to them.

I have a good life now. Today is Sasuke' s birthday. We all decided to have it at this new club that called, " Red Eye's Fox." When I hear that it make me think about me and Sasuke.

I blush when I thought about that kiss.

That right. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I do not know when it happen but it just happen. I will never tell him that.

He just see me as his best friend, nothing more, and I do not want to mess up our friendship for the feeling that I have for him.

I get him two gift.

First one is a paint that I draw for him. The paint is a crystal mellows with different color flower. Even the tree was made from crystals. He was lend on the one of the tree as his eye was close. He was wear a blue shirt that show some of his chest with black lose pants. The sun was high up that it hit the crystals to shines a rainbow light. It was cloudless day. If you look close to his face. You can see a small smile on his face.

His other gift is a song that I went to sing to him. But he will not know that this song was for him.

Everyone was have fun. We talk about old time. We make fun each other. It was a blast.

We start to give gift out. When they get to my gift, they was shock. Then Neji said, " This is a beautiful paint, Naruto. Who do this for you." I blush and look down ,and said, "No one. I was the one that draw that paints. I hope like it, Sasuke." When I said that, they was shock til Sasuke said, "It is a good draw. Thank you for it, Dobe."

"I will let you say that for today.", I said with grin.

I was bored. I decided it time for the last gift. I went to owner of places and talk to him for minute.

Then I went up to the stage and said, "Hi everyone ! The name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I go to sing a song for you. I hope you like it."

After I said that, the music start to play and I start to sing.

" _I was lost for so long..._

_No one can see me at all..._

_I walk alone in a path that full with darkness and hate..._

_No one care if I live today..._

_But when I meet you..._

_You show me that I was never lone..._

_You know how it feel to be lonely.._

_We was so different like night and day..._

_But we was the same somehow ..._

_I wish I can tell you how I feel.._

_I wish I can tell you that I need you..._

_I wish I can tell you to stay..._

_I wish I can said these word to you..._

_We know each other better then anyone else..._

_We wear mask to hide how we really feel..._

_We know hate and pain for so long..._

_Can we be free today..._

_Then you leave me all alone..._

_I feel so empty without you..._

_Why did you let hate take over you..._

_I wish I could stop you that day..._

_But it was to late..._

_I wish I can tell you how I feel..._

_I wish I can tell you that I need you..._

_I wish I can tell you to stay..._

_I wish I can said these word to you..._

_What can we do to live life..._

_And forget the past..._

_It did nothing but give us pain..._

_Just let it go now..._

_I let the tears fall today..._

_I leave the past behind ..._

_And live my life for now..._

_No more pain..._

_It time to let it go..._

_Let us run away for everything..._

_Let be free today..._

_No more live a lie today..._

_I wish I can tell you how I fell..._

_I wish I can tell you that I need you..._

_I wish I can tell you to stay..._

_I wish I can said these word to you..._

_I wish that I can be true to myself..._

_And tell you how I feel for you..._

_But I will keep it deep inside of my heart..._

_I wish I can tell you..._

_Tell you how much I feel for you.._

_I wish I can tell you..._

_Tell you how much I need you..._

_I wish I can tell you..._

_To stay with me today..._

_I wish I can said the word I want to said,,,_

_I wish I can said it today.._

_I wish I can,,,,,_

_I wish I can..._

_I wish I can tell you..._

_I wish..._

_I wish I can tell you ..._"

After end of the song, everyone was yell and capping. I get off the stage, and went back to the table.

Then Kakashi said, " It not everyday, you find something new about someone. That was good song, Naruto. I wonder who the song was for? What the name of the song?"

"The song was for no one. Just feel like sing it. It call, 'I wish I can tell you.'", I said as I try not to at him in the eye.

It was no use to lied to Kakashi. He have finger out who the song for and he know I will not tell him that I lied and he is right about that.

It was getting late, so everyone start to leave. I decided to stay over at Sasuke's house.

We walk there. When we get there, inside the house, and I said, " Thank you for letting stay here tonight. I do not what I will mmm..." I don't get a chance to finish. When he put his lip on my's.

My mind was so cloudily that I kiss him right back.

What feel like forever, we part. Then in a daze, I said, " Why did you kiss me?", I ask and he said,"Dobe, you sure know that answer by now."

"How do you know?", I said while I was try fight my daze. " The song you sang tonight. That song was for me.", he said with a smirk.

I hit him at the head and said, "Don't be full of yourself. Teme." "So what. I know that you love me. So, do not think that I will give you up, now l know how you feel.", He said as he get closer to me. I rise a eyebrow and ask,"O, how I will know that you feel the same?"

He have a smirk on his face, and said, " If that so? Let me show you." He kiss me deep and strong.

I put my hand around his neck, and I kiss him back. He pull back, and said, " Is that enough to tell you. Dobe." I look at him, and said," Just shut up and kiss me, Teme." And he did.

I know I find the one I be look for. My one and only love, Sasuke.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

**S.F.P.123: what do you think?**

**Naruto: it was ok.**

**Sasuke: it good for now.**

**Kakashi: it need little more work on it.**

**Neji: it fine:**

**Gaara: mmm...**

**S.F.P.123: thank you for tell me. Please do it for me.**

**Naruto guys: Please Review! Bye!**

**S.F.P.123: thank you . Please do! Bye!**


End file.
